Goblet of Fire with Hetalia and Bleach added in
by DuelKatana
Summary: This follows Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire except that Durmstrang and Beauxbatons are not there. Instead, the Hetalia and Bleach characters take their places with a champion from each in order to protect Harry. What will happen? I know the categories state Hetalia and Harry Potter, but Bleach is here as well, just that there wasn't a place for it... I know the title is lame.
1. Chapter 1

**Note: Hi to all. Yes, I should be finishing Disappearances first, but a friend wanted a Bleach crossover and another one wanted me to try a triple crossfic, so this is the outcome. As usual, this first chapter lists all the main characters I will add in the story. There may be more in the future, but this is it for now. I do not like pairings so there will not be any romance here. Some of the parts may seem like I'm pairing the characters up, but just take it as a friendly kind of thing and not actual love or anything. **

**As usual, I do not own Bleach, Hetalia or Harry Potter but I think you already know that. I mean, if I did, I wouldn't need to write this fic here would I?**

Arthur Kirkland (England)

Wang Yao (China)

Honda Kiku (Japan)

Ludwig Beilschmidt (Germany)

Feliciano Vargus (Italy)

Ivan Bravinsky (Russia)

Alfred F. Jones (America)

Matthew Williams (Canada)

Francis Bonnefoy (France)

Hitsugaya Toshiro

Hinamori Momo

Kuchiki Rukia

Kurosaki Ichigo

Ishida Uryu

Harry Potter

Ron Weasley

Hermoine Granger


	2. Chapter 2

**Note: The first actual chapter for this story! They are all basically introducing themselves though... Ah well...**

**The disclaimer crap is in the previous chapter. I shall not hold you back any longer, read on.**

In Seireitei, Hitsugaya, Hinamori, Ichigo, Rukia and Ishida were in Captain-Commander Yamamoto's office. The Captain-Commander was there as usual, but there were three other people there as well. That was not so usual.

"Ah, the five of you are here." Captain-Commander Yamamoto said, seeing them enter his office. How he could see when his eyes are usually closed, who knows?

"Yamamoto Soutaicho," Hitsugaya started, bowing respectfully. "Who are the other three over there?"

"I am Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Dumbledore said, introducing himself when Captain-Commander Yamamoto nodded at him.

"He is an old friend of mine and he has asked us for help. Of course, I agreed. This will be your next mission. It is going to be a long-term one and all five of you are to go to Hogwarts for the year. Hitsugaya-taicho is the leader for this mission and you are to send a report to me at least once every week. Everything else, like the paperwork will be handed to the next person in line to receive it. The details will be provided by Dumbledore later." Captain-Commander said.

"Five isn't going to be enough, but that's fine. I understand that you cannot send too many out right now. I've already asked another old friend for some help." Dumbledore said, referring to the two nations who were standing nearby. They nodded.

"Wait. Witches and wizards and magic? With wands and stuff? How is that real? And who are they?" Ichigo asked quickly.

"I assure that we are real. In fact, we shall have to go get everyone their wands later this week…?" Dumbledore said, looking at England for confirmation. Said nation nodded in consent. "As for who they are, I'll let them introduce themselves."

"I am Honda Kiku, the personification of Japan." Japan said first, bowing politely as was the custom there.

"Hey… Should we be telling them that?" England asked sounding a little worried. After all, their existence was meant to be a secret.

"We will not tell anyone of this secret." Captain-Commander Yamamoto assured him.

"Alright then. I am Arthur Kirkland, the personification of England." England said, bowing politely as well.

"I am Captain Hitsugaya Toshiro, Captain of the Tenth Division." Hitsugaya said first, bowing as a sign of courtesy as well.

"I am Lieutenant Hinamori Momo of the Fifth Division." Hinamori said as she too bowed politely.

Bowing as well, Rukia said, "I am Lieutenant Kuchiki Rukia, Lieutenant of the Thirteenth Division."

"I am Kurosaki Ichigo, Substitute Shinigami." Ichigo said, nodding.

"Ishida Uryu, Quincy" Ishida said, also nodding.

"Now that we are all acquainted, shall we go meet the rest of the nations who will be joining us?" Dumbledore asked, looking at the Captain-Commander who nodded and opened a gate directly to the World Conference Centre in Tokyo. They waited while the Shinigamis went to retrieve their gigais and their items before leaving.

They walked out and walked straight into the meeting room where the nations immediately looked up, surprised at their sudden arrival.

"Well, I've already met all of you, so why don't you start by introducing yourselves to each other?" Dumbledore suggested.

"Japan and I already introduced ourselves too and unless all of you here are complete imbeciles, you definitely know us." England said.

"Aw… You don't have to be so cold Iggy…" America complained, pouting.

"You bloody git! My name is England, not Iggy!" England shouted angrily.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm Alfred F. Jones, the personification of America and I am the HERO!" America said loudly.

"Ve~ I'm Feliciano Vargus, the personification of Italy, or at least Northern Italy…" Italy said smiling, his eyes closed.

"I am Ludwig Beilschmidt, the personification of Germany." Germany said, a little stiffly.

"I am Wang Yao aru, the personification of China aru." China said.

"I am Ivan Bravinsky, the personification of Russia. You will all become one with Mother Russia da?" Russia said, smiling his signature childish smile. Many of them stared at him, not knowing what to say. Thankfully (or not) France spoke up at that moment.

"Hey… Why am I the last one?" France asked, pouting a little.

"Shut up and introduce yourself already you bloody frog!" England shouted, getting ready to punch France in the face.

"Yes, yes, mon Cherie." France said.

"I am not your anything you wanker!" England shouted at him.

"I am Francis Bonnefoy, the personification of France the country of love." France proclaimed proudly, choosing to ignore England.

"I am Captain Hitsugaya Toshiro, Captain of the Tenth Division." Hitsugaya said first, nodding.

"I am Lieutenant Hinamori Momo of the Fifth Division." Hinamori said as she bowed politely.

Bowing as well, Rukia said, "I am Lieutenant Kuchiki Rukia, Lieutenant of the Thirteenth Division."

"I am Kurosaki Ichigo, Substitute Shinigami." Ichigo said, nodding.

"Ishida Uryu, Quincy" Ishida said, also nodding.

"Now that we all at least know each other's names, shall we move on to what you will actually be doing?" Dumbledore asked as they all sat down.

**Note: I know this sucked. I know. I was in a rush to get this out and... yeah. I promise that the next one will be better. So, byre for now I guess. I can't be sure that the next chapter will be out later this week or next week as I am going to be really really busy, but I'll try.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Note: Okay, the third chapter of this fan fiction. I'm happy to say that it is slightly better than the second chapter. Although it does seem to be rather Hetalia-centred... Forgive me those who were looking for the Bleach characters. I'm sorry, I'll try to even things out with the later chapters. It should turn out fairly equal considering they are working together and also taking part in the tournament. But, I don't know yet. Let's get on with this chapter for now shall we?**

**Disclaimer: I've already done this in the previous chapter so you all already know what I'm going to type yeah? **

"As some of you already know, I have requested that you stay in Hogwarts for the year to help us keep an eye on Harry Potter. Hogwarts is hosting the Triwizard Tournament this year and he may be in danger. Of course, I would put up barriers to prevent him from taking part in this tournament. However, there is still a chance that the whole thing will be sabotaged. Beauxbatons and Durmstrang are busy this time, you shall take their places as schools of your own." Dumbledore said.

"That's fine and all, but we will be having World Meetings to attend to and we still have our paperwork to do. If we, nine of the most powerful and important nations, leave for the year…" Germany trailed off.

"Our bosses have already rescheduled the annual World Meeting to coincide with the summer holidays. This way we'll be back in time. As for the paperwork, they'll send it over every week." England said, pouring himself a cup of tea.

"Do they have to…?" America asked, sighing reluctantly. The Shinigami internally winced, knowing what a pain paperwork was.

"Of course you bloody git! Anyway, it isn't like we'll be taking classes with as well. Which reminds me, don't all of us need our own bases to bring to Hogwarts? After all, we are masquerading as coming from schools…" England said thoughtfully.

"I think that we'll be fine. We can set up a pocket dimension from Urahara and place it somewhere." Ichigo said. Hitsugaya looked thoughtful for a fraction of a second before nodding his consent.

"Well, that's bloody handy. Anyway, how can we building we want all the way to Scotland? And which building should we bring anyway?" England asked.

Silence fell when they realised that England was right about the two points he had made.

"We could take a submarine there da. Like we used to when we wanted to torpedo each other back then da." Russia suggested.

"Are you crazy aru?!" China shouted.

"That'll be way too bloody conspicuous! And the electronics won't work anyway." England informed them.

"England-san, can you use magic to transport a building? With all nine of us inside?" Japan asked.

"Well, yes, I could…" England said, trailing off. "But I don't think we should just pick any random building, especially something like a national monument. That would give us away straight away and we wouldn't be able to decide on whose anyway." England said, adding in the last part logically.

"Dude, you think we could use the school that is being built for nations like us? The one that is being built at my place." America suggested, his idea being logical and rational for once.

"Isn't that building only half-way built?" France asked.

"Well, yeah, but we could use the east wing of it! That part has already been completed!" America said.

"So, it's settled then." England said.

"We will be using…wands right?" Hitsugaya said, sounding slightly wary.

"Yes, that is correct." Dumbledore confirmed.

"Do these wands contain…" Hitsugaya started, trailing off while searching for the right word in his mind.

"Living spirits? Yamamoto-san did say something about your zanpakuto being that. He also mentioned that there may be problems if the wands contained actual spirits." Dumbledore said.

**"He got that right. I am not willing to share your mind with any other, Master." **Hyourinmaru said in his mind.

"That is correct. So, do they?" Hitsugaya asked.

"No they don't. Don't worry about it." Dumbledore reassured the Shinigami.

"Alright then." Hitsugaya replied, satisfied with Dumbledore's answer.

"So, when are we going to get our…items?" Ichigo asked.

"Maybe tomorrow?" Dumbledore replied, ending it as a question just in case there was a problem.

"The day after." England corrected. "We need time to get to my country first."

"Then it's settled then." Dumbledore said before disapparating away.

"We'll meet at the airport. As for Ichigo and Uryu, tell your parents that you've been selected to go on an exchange trip or something. Just make sure that it's believable and it is not the truth." England instructed.

The both of them nodded and left for home to prepare for the trip. The Shinigami returned to Soul Society to inform those who would take over their work load and the nations returned to their meeting.

**Note: Well that's the end of the chapter! The reviews I got are really nice. Don't worry, I won't drop this any time soon. I've already thought up of some basic ideas for sequels even! And this is for a friend of mine who likes Bleach. So, I won't be dropping this story line anytime soon. :) Review please?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Note: Hi again. This is the next chapter for this and I'm glad to say that things are picking up. This chapter is all about them going to Gringotts and it isn't that interesting, I know. But in the next two chapters, they'll be getting their wands! That'll be exciting and I'm looking forward to typing that out too! **

**None of he components of this fan fiction belongs to me and it never will. Enjoy the chapter!**

They met up at the airport the next day and took a plane ride to England, the country. Thankfully the nations were there with them instead of nation-hopping by themselves. This meant that they were able to fly in one of the nation's private planes which made explaining the Shinigamis' lack of knowledge of the custom processes and the reason they had their Zanpakuto with them unnecessary.

Upon their arrival, England immediately led them to the Leaky cauldron, reminding everyone to use their human names instead of their nation ones.

"Are you the ones who are here to help us? Professor Dumbledore asked me to get you guys your wands." Hagrid said, turning to them.

"Ah, yes. But he need not be so kind. I would have known the way around myself." England said, nodding.

"Oh… But you wouldn't be able to get into Diagon Alley." Hagrid said, covering up his confusion.

"Well, there is that point." England said in full agreement. What he did not say was that he did not need a wand to tap the bricks. Just his finger would have been enough since he was a nation and already well versed in magic. But no one was supposed to know of his identity, so he kept that to himself.

"Erm, well, let's go shall we?" Hagrid asked, stepping out into the Leaky Cauldron. England did the same and the rest of them followed suit. As they entered, Tom, the barman, looked up. He broke into a wide smile when he saw Hagrid.

"Hagrid! The usual?" he asked.

"Can't. I'm helping Dumbledore on some important business." Hagrid replied, glancing at the Shinigami and the nations behind him.

"Does it have anything to do with…that?" Tom asked, his voice lowering. When Hagrid nodded, Tom let out a gasp.

"Well, we best be off." Hagrid said, walking out the back. Everyone followed, only to be faced by a dead-end.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Germany yelled.

"Calm down Ludwig." England told him, not at all frustrated that all they were seeing was a brick wall.

"Oi, if this is a joke, it isn't funny." Ichigo growled.

"Ichigo! Watch your reiatsu!" Rukia hissed in a low voice.

"Don't worry. It ain't a joke." Hagrid said. He tapped the bricks that needed to be tapped and the archway opened. Everyone's face turned into one of wonder and amazement, some of them letting out gasps of surprise. Well, everyone except for Hitsugaya, who was an expert at keeping his emotions to himself and England, who already knew what was going to happen.

Hagrid smiled at their awe and led them through the archway. "Welcome to Diagon Alley." He said as they entered.

"Alright. Firstly, we need to get you your money, so our first stop is Gringotts Bank." Hagrid said and they headed towards a large, white building that towered over all the shops there.

"Well, Professor Dumbledore said something about you having the keys…" Hagrid said, looking at them hopefully. He sighed in relief when Hitsugaya and England each pulled out a small key.

"Alright then…" Hagrid said and he walked up to the counter with everyone in tow.

"Hi. Erm, we are here to withdraw from two of the vaults." Hagrid said to the goblin at the counter.

"Will all of them be required to go along?" the goblin asked.

"Well…" Hagrid said, looking at them with a questioning gaze.

"Don't worry, that won't be necessary." England said reassuringly. Next to him, Hitsugaya nodded in agreement.

"In that case, those who need not go can kindly wait outside." The goblin said. Other than England, Hitsugaya and Hagrid, the rest of them nodded and went outside. After all, Hitsugaya was the Shinigami's leader for this mission and England was the only nation who knew what to do. Although Ichigo was whining quite a bit and America was arguing with Canada on why he couldn't go too.

"Alright then. Griphook! Bring these three to their vaults!" the goblin called out. The three of them followed Griphook to down to the cart. When they were all seated, the cart took off. They rattled off and after some time, they got to the first vault. Griphook walked out, followed by England, Hitsugaya and a green-faced Hagrid. Since Griphook was holding Hitsugaya's key, it was safe to assume that this was the vault that his key opened. Griphook opened the vault door and when it opened fully, it showed large amounts of Galleons, Sickles and Knuts. Hitsugaya took out 5 leather pouches and filled them up with the coins in the vault. When he was done, he nodded, ignoring the shocked look Hagrid was giving him due to the large amount of coins in the vault. They got back into the cart that rattled off even deeper underground.

It went deeper, much deeper than before. Finally, it stopped, and they stepped onto a platform leading to a platform that led to a large vault. With the remaining key, England's, Griphook unlocked the vault door. However, it remained stubbornly shut.

"Is the vault faulty or something?" Hagrid asked warily.

"Of course it isn't. It's doing its job perfectly actually." England said, walking forward. He placed a hand onto the vault's handle and stepped back. The vault door opened, surprisingly silent. As it did, Hagrid let out a soft gasp. There were mountains of each of the three kinds of coins at one side of the vault and drawers lining the other side of it. England took out 9 pouches, each with one of the nation's flags on them.

After filling up each of the pouches, he kept them and took out a medium-sized black bag. He went to one of the many drawers and took out 9 envelops and placed them into the bag. He then left the vault and it was closed behind him. They returned to the cart and went back to the surface. The three of them met the others outside the building and after passing them each their money bags, they all left for Ollivander's to get their wands.

**Note: Like their vaults? I made them impressive on purpose. :P What do you think is in the envelops England took? Do review and tell me what you think of this chapter. If you have any ideas you want me to include in the later chapters, you can add it in your review or you can PM me too if you prefer. See you all next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Note: Hi again. I was thinking of posting this chapter next week instead, then I checked my email and realised how many of you favourite and followed this story. Thanks! You guys made me want to post this up today instead. Expect nothing till a little later though, I have stuff to do for the rest of the week... Anyhow, let's move on with the story. Any disclaimers are in the earlier chapters. Thank you.**

They stepped into the shop, where they were met by the man himself. "My, my, so many here to get wands today Hagrid?" Ollivander asked, scrutinizing them under his gaze.

"Yeah. Well, we are rather short on time so…" Hagrid said, trailing off.

"Of course. Who shall we be starting with…?" Ollivander asked, trailing away as Hitsugaya stepped forward.

"And you are…?" Ollivander asked.

"Hitsugaya Toshiro." Hitsugaya said.

"Ah… Mr Hitsugaya, please hold out your wand arm." Ollivander instructed.

Hitsugaya, not really understanding which arm Ollivander was referring to, just held out the arm that he usually used to wield Hyourinmaru, which was his right arm. Ollivander waved his wand and a measuring tape flew into the air and started measuring by itself. When it was done, it fell to the ground limply.

"Alright, try this wand. Ash, nine inches with a core of unicorn hair." Ollivander said, passing the wand to him. Hitsugaya took the wand and looked up at Ollivander expectantly. "Well, give it a wave." Ollivander said gesturing.

The Shinigami had been instructed to leave their Zanpakuto behind when in their gigais and Hitsugaya found himself feeling extremely stupid and missing the familiar weight of Hyourinmaru in his hand. However, he gave the wand a wave as instructed and the shop window exploded.

"I'm really, really, sorry." Hitsugaya said, setting the wand down onto the counter.

"It's fine." Ollivander reassured him. "That was the wrong combination I think. Try this one instead. Willow, ten inches with a core of dragon heartstring."

Hyourinmaru stirred in Hitsugaya's mind.

**"Master, that one contains…" **Hyourinmaru started anxiously.

**"I know. But it doesn't feel right, not like you do…"** Hitsugaya replied, mentally frowning. However, with Ollivander expecting him to wave the wand, he did so, causing the vase on the side table to explode.

"Nope. Not that one either. Which combination could it be…? Well, let's keep trying shall we?" Ollivander muttered aloud, pulling out another wand. After a few more tries, Ollivander paused, halfway getting another wand. He looked at Hitsugaya again, eyes lingering on his white hair and teal eyes. "I wonder…" he commented, rushing off to get the wand he wanted to get.

The box he carried when he returned was pure white. He opened it, revealing a beautiful wand. It was white in colour, with a tinge of silver that darkened the wand slightly. Teal-coloured lines decorated the wand handle in oriental patterns.

"This wand was made a long time ago. White birch wood, ten inches, with a core of a rare Artic dragon's heartstring." Ollivander said softly.

Hitsugaya picked up the wand and felt a course of power, similar to Hyourinmaru's. Feeling Hyourinmaru's low growl of approval, Hitsugaya waved the wand without the need of any further prompting. Snow fell gently around them, causing Ollivander to celebrate.

"Perfect! Alright, who's next?" Ollivander exclaimed happily. Hinamori stepped forward, introducing herself as she did so. She, too, raised her right arm and the measuring tape flew over, doing its job, while Ollivander searched the shop for a wand that seemed suitable for Hinamori. When he returned, the measuring tape stopped, falling limply once again.

"Try this one. Willow, fourteen inches, with a core of phoenix feather." Ollivander said, holding the wand out to her. Hinamori took it and waved, causing the potted plant to burst into flames. Hinamori stared at the burning plant in horror.

"Nope. Definitely not." Ollivander said as he put out the flames and saved the plant. "Try this one instead. Rowan, eleven inches with a core of unicorn hair." However, once Hinamori waved the wand, the windows in the shop all exploded.

"I'm sorry about that…" Hinamori said, thoroughly embarrassed by what she had done.

"Don't worry about it." Ollivander said, repairing the windows yet again. "Try this one instead. Holly, ten and a half inches with a core of unicorn hair." The wand that was held out to her was chocolate brown in colour, with light blue and light pink curls around the handle. When she picked up the wand, Hinamori felt the familiar feeling of her Zanpakuto's power flow through her. She waved the wand confidently, causing sakura petals to slowly rain down on them.

"That's the one then! Although it is interesting to see that that unicorn was of a rare breed as well. Well, regardless, it seems to have chosen you. On to the next one then." Ollivander commented.

Rukia stepped forward, holding out her right arm. The same measurements were made and Ollivander soon returned with a wand.

"Holly, dragon heartstring, twelve inches." Ollivander said. Rukia picked up the wand and waved it, causing rain to fall heavily, nearly flooding the store completely.

"I'm so sorry about that!" Rukia exclaimed.

"Hmm… Wrong combination…" Ollivander muttered, not even bothered by the destruction in his store. "Why not this one? Rowan, eleven inches, core of phoenix tail feather."

Rukia picked it up and waved, causing the floor to turn to ice. With a wave of his own wand, Ollivander restored the floor of his shop. "Wrong again. However, I wonder… Maybe this one, wood from a cherry blossom tree, rare in this region of the world you know, thirteen inches with a core of phoenix tail feather. This particular phoenix was pure white, another extremely rare species."

Rukia picked it up and felt the same thing Hitsugaya and Hinamori felt surge through her. The wand she held was a dark brown colour, almost black, with white sakura petals decorating its handle. She confidently waved the wand, causing a small ice pillar to appear.

"There we go! Next please!" Ollivander exclaimed.

Ichigo stepped forward and the measuring process went through its paces again. Ollivander walked forward with a wand. "Yew, eleven inches, dragon heartstring. Try it."

Ichigo waved the wand, causing embers to fly out of his wand, disappearing when they fell to the ground.

Although it seemed to be a success, Ollivander said, "not quite… Considering your friends' wands however… try this one first. Ash, dragon heartstring, thirteen inches." He then ran off to get another wand.

Ichigo picked the wand up and was about to wave it when Ollivander returned with three boxes and plucked it out of his hand. "Try these three instead. One of them should be yours. Try this one first." Ollivander said, holding a wand out to him. The wand was white, with black patterns on the handle. Ichigo picked it up, feeling apprehensive. He cautiously waved the wand, causing all the lights to turn off.

"Hmm… Too dark… What about this one?" Ollivander said, turning the lights back on. This wand was pure black with white patterns ornamenting the handle. Ichigo picked it up and waved it, causing a bright light to shine, searing everyone's eyes. Ichigo dropped the wand and light slowly faded.

"Definitely not then. Try the last one." Ollivander said. This one was a dark brown colour with both black and white patterns decorating the wand handle. Ichigo picked it up and felt the comfortable power of Zangetsu flow through him. He waved the wand, causing red sparks to dance around them,

"Great! That's the one! Ash, fifteen inches with an interesting dragon's heartstring. This one was a hybrid of a light and darkness dragon, a rare occurrence. Well, never mind that now, next one please." Ollivander said.

Ishida stepped forward, holding up his dominant arm. The measuring tape started to measure again as Ollivander went to take out a wand for Ishida to try. "Ebony, fourteen inches, unicorn hair." Ollivander said, holding out the wand. Ishida picked up the black wand and waved it, causing arrows to shower down on a, thankfully, empty spot of floor.

"Guess not then. Try this one… Willow, eleven and a half inches, dragon heartstring. This one was supposedly one of the oldest and wisest of dragons." Ollivander said, holding the wand out. Ishida picked up the wand. It was a light brown colour with cobalt blue coloured patterns on its handle. He waved it, causing a small light show that the Shinigami recognised as his Quincy powers.

"Wonderful! Now for the rest of you." Ollivander said, turning to the nations.

**Note: A longer chapter this time, to make it up to you guys for the sucky chapters in front. The next one will feature the nations getting their wands. What do you think their wand cores and wood will be? And who do you think will be the ones to participate in the tournament? Review and tell please. Leave your opinions on how it is too! Thank you!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Note: Hey! I'm back, after leaving this for like a month even though it's the holidays... Gomenasai! Ugh, it's just, I had like stuff to do and this chapter was sorta longer than the others... Still,I'm sorry! Let's get to the story, ok?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

Before anyone else could do anything, England stepped forward. "I am Arthur Kirkland. Before you begin, may I request that the nine of us get customised wands?"

"Oh? But why would you require that? I'm sure that there's a wand for the nine of you here." Ollivander replied, gesturing to the large number of wands in the shop.

"No. I don't mean to sound rude, but I'm sure that none of the wands here will choose us." England replied, smiling slightly in embarrassment, looking unhappy that he had to say something like that.

"And why would that be so?" Ollivander asked in return.

"Our wands will require something special in them. They require a dual core. One of them will be the usual, while the other has to be one of these." England replied, holding up the bag he had brought with them.

Looking into the bag, Ollivander said, "I see… And how will I know whose…"

"We'll feel something." England replied quickly.

"Very well then. Let's head to the back shall we?" Ollivander said, leading the way to the back of the shop. There, there was a small workshop.

"Now, firstly, we need to find the wood to use for the wand followed by the two cores. The measurements that will be taken at the beginning will tell us the length of the wand." Ollivander said.

"Alright. Will we be going one by one?" England asked.

"Yes. I take that you are going first then, Mr Kirkland?" Ollivander asked. In reply, England stepped forward and stood still while the measurements were done, holding up his right arm which was his dominant hand. Once that was done, Ollivander gestured him to a table, where all the different types of wood were laid out. He walked up to the table with his hand out, holding it over the different types of wood. He moved down the table slowly, not wanting to miss any one of them. Then, he felt a faint tingle from one of them. Picking it up, he passed it to Ollivander.

"Ah… English Oak. A suitable choice for you, Mr Kirkland. Now, for the normal wand cores please." Ollivander said, gesturing to yet another table. This one only had three items. Doing the same thing as before, England pointed to the unicorn hair soon after.

"It'll be unicorn hair, but one from an English unicorn please." England requested.

"Of course. Now for the second core…?" Ollivander said, gesturing to the third and final table.

"This one." England said, holding out his envelop. Ollivander took it from him and opened it, taking out a thread from the envelop.

"All right then. Please stand back while I make your wand." Ollivander said.

England stepped back as was instructed as Ollivander took out his own wand and waved it over the three items. A bright light flashed and when it died down, there was a wand lying on the table in front of them.

"Here's your wand Mr Kirkland. English Oak, thirteen and a half inches with a dual core of hair from an English Unicorn and a thread from the Union Jack." The wand that England now held in his hand was a nice brown colour. The handle was coloured with red, blue and white, patterned into a Union Jack.

"It's perfect. Thank you." England said gratefully.

"You're welcome. Now, next person please." Ollivander replied.

The nations looked at each other apprehensively before Japan stepped out.

"I'll go next if you don't mind Ollivander-san. I am Kiku Honda." Japan said, stepping forward.

"Alright then, Mr Honda. If you would please…" Ollivander said.

Japan complied and stood still with his dominant arm held out as the measuring tape did its job. When it was done, it fell to the ground and Japan walked forward to the first table. He copied England's movements, stopping at the Sakura tree wood. He picked it up and passed it to Ollivander.

"Another suitable choice. Now the cores please." Ollivander said.

Japan walked to the tables, running his hand over the three core types. He picked up the phoenix tail feather and moved on to the envelops. He picked one of them up and passed both cores to Ollivander. In the envelop, there was yet another thread. Japan stepped back as Ollivander got to work. As the light faded, Ollivander picked up the wand and passed it to Japan.

"Here's your wand Mr Honda. The wood of a Sakura tree, eleven and a half inches with a dual core of a Japanese phoenix's tail feather and a thread of the Japanese flag." Ollivander said.

The wand Japan held in his hand was a dark brown handle. On its handle, there was a white band that went around the entire circumference, with a single red line that made circular patterns along that white band.

"Arigato Ollivander-san. It's wonderful." Japan said, bowing.

"You're welcome Mr Honda. Now, who's next?" Ollivander asked with a twinkle in his eye. At that chance, China practically jumped forward.

"I'll go next aru. I'm Wang Yao aru." China said.

"Alright then Mr Wang. Please stay still." Ollivander said as the measuring tape on the floor floated up again. China obliged and stayed still until the measuring tape was done with its job and fell to the ground limply once again. When it was done, Ollivander gestured to the three tables. China easily picked out his wood type and moved on to the cores, picking out the phoenix tail feather and his envelop, passing all three items to Ollivander-who smiled knowingly. He then got to work, soon passing the finished wand to China. It was greyish-brown in colour with a bright red handle adorned with five yellow stars.

"There's your wand Mr Wang. Pine, eleven inches with a dual core of a Chinese phoenix's feather and a thread from the Chinese flag."

"It's beautiful aru. Thank you aru!" China said, also bowing.

"Don't mention it. It's my pleasure to serve the world's nations." Ollivander said, smiling widely.

Before anyone could ask how Ollivander knew their identities, America jumped forward yelling, "Ooh! I'll go next! I'm Alfred F. Jones, also known as the HERO!"

"Alright then Mr Jones. The measurements please." Ollivander said, still smiling.

America complied and stood as still as he could while the measurements were made. When they were done, America walked over and touched each wood as the other nations did before him, finally picking up the American elm. Passing it to Ollivander, America picked out the dragon heartstring as his main core and picked out his envelop, passing both to Ollivander as well, who got started on his wand immediately. When it was finished, Ollivander passed the finished wand to America who was staring in anticipation. It was a smoky-brown colour with his favourite stars and stripes ornamenting the handle area. It even had his favourite number '50' on it.

"Here you go Mr Jones. America elm, fourteen inches, with a dual core of dragon heartstring and a thread of the American flag." Ollivander said.

"Dude! That's awesome! Thanks!" America shouted excitedly.

"Don't worry about it Mr Jones." Ollivander said, amused by the nation's antics.

The same process was repeated with Germany, Italy, Russia, Canada and France. Germany ended up with a dark brown wand which had its handle in the colours of his flag. It was fourteen and a half inches, made of Acer wood with a dual core of dragon heartstring and a thread of the German flag. Italy's was a light brown colour. The handle was also in his flag's colours, but with pasta lines around it. It was twelve inches long, made of wood from a Maidenhair tree (also known as a Ginkgo Biloba) with a dual core of unicorn hair and a thread from his flag. Russia's was fifteen inches long and made of Russian Larch with a dual core of dragon heartstring and a thread of the Russian flag. The wand was a grey colour with his flag's colouring on it in a band on the handle. Canada's was a silver colour with a three images on the handle. One was his maple leaf; the second was of his pancakes and maple syrup while the third was an image of Kumajiro, his polar bear. It was made out of Canadian Maple, had a length of thirteen inches with a dual core of unicorn hair and a thread of the Canadian flag. Lastly, France had a brown wand with heart shapes in the colour of his flag adorned on the handle. It was thirteen and a half inches long, made of wood from an olive tree and had a dual core of unicorn hair and the thread of the French flag.

They left the store after paying for their wands and returned to the Leaky Cauldron. They went their separate ways after saying their goodbyes, knowing that they would meet at Hogwarts on 30th October, the day when the Triwizard Tournament would begin.

**Note: Well...? Hope this was worth the wait. I know the second core is rather lame and stuff, but I didn't want to go and do more research and delay this any longer. On a good note, we are finally done with this and we will finally get to Hogwarts in the next chapter. So far, no one has guessed the champions correctly... And those who know me personally are NOT allowed to guess. That would just be cheating since you probably know. Review please?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Note: Hi, so, I want to apologise for not updating for like... 2 months? Well... There were exams to study for and I was overseas with the school for some time so... So, well, Hogwarts finally appears! Yay! Things are going to start soon! I'll be following the plot from the book quite a bit, all the way till the final task. So, I hope you'll be patient with that. Um, all the parts that are almost directly copied from the book belong to J.K. Rowling.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, Hetalia or Harry Potter. They all belong to their rightful owners. **

At Hogwarts, the feast had just ended. Dumbledore stood up and started his start-of-term speech, as with every start of the new school year.

"So! Now that we are all fed and watered, I must once more ask for your attention while I'm give out a few notices. Mr Filch, the caretaker, has asked me to tell you that the list of forbidden inside the castle has, this year, been extended to include Screaming Yo-yos, Fanged Frisbees and Ever-Bashing Boomerangs. The full list comprises of some four hundred and thirty-seven items I believe, and can be found in Mr Filch's office if anyone would like to check it." Dumbledore started, the corners of his mouth twitching as he said the last sentence.

"As ever, I would like to remind you all that the Forest in the grounds is out-of-bounds to students, as is the village Hogsmede to all below third year. It is also my painful duty to inform you that the inter-house Quidditch Cup will not take place this year."

This piece of news brought about appalled gasps from the school. Waiting for the noise to die down a little, Dumbledore continued. "This is due to an event that will be starting in October and will be continuing throughout the school yea, taking up much of the teachers' time and energy-but I'm sure that you will all enjoy it immensely. I have great pleasure in announcing that this year at Hogwarts-" A great rumble of thunder interrupted Dumbledore and the doors of the Great Hall banged open revealing a man standing in the doorway. He was leaning on a long staff and was shrouded in a black travelling cloak. Everyone turned towards the stranger who was suddenly brightly illuminated by a fork of lightning that had flashed across the enchanted ceiling. The man lowered his hood, shaking out a long mane of grizzled dark grey hair and began to walk towards the teachers' table.

A dull clunk was heard on his every alternate step. He reached the end of the top table and turned right, limping heavily towards Dumbledore. Another fork of lightning flashed across the ceiling, throwing the man's face into the bright light. A few students gasped. His face was covered in scars, so many that it barely even looked human. His mouth looked like a diagonal gash and a large piece of his nose was missing. Not only that, but his eyes. One of them was small, dark and beady while the other was as large as a coin, vivid electric blue and kept rolling around its socket, quite independently from the normal eye.

The stranger reached Dumbledore, stretching out a hand that was as badly scarred as his face. Dumbledore shook it, muttering some words to the man that no one managed to catch. The man shook his head and replied in an undertone. Dumbledore nodded in return and gestured for the stranger to the empty seat to his right. The man sat down, shook his hair out of his face and raised the plate of sausages to what was left of his nose and sniffed it. He then took a knife out of his pocket, speared a sausage and started to eat. His normal eye remained on his plate, but the blue one darted restlessly in its socket, taking in everything about his surroundings, both the Hall and the students.

"May I introduce to you our new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Moody." Dumbledore announced. No one clapped, even though it was the tradition with all new teachers, except for Hagrid and Dumbledore himself, both who stopped rather quickly. Everyone else seemed too transfixed on Moody's appearance.

"Moody? Mad-Eye Moody? The one your dad went to help this morning?" Harry asked Ron.

"Must be…" Ron replied.

"What happened to him? What happened to his face?" Hermione asked, her voice barely a whisper as she stared at the new professor.

"Who knows…?" Ron replied.

Moody did not seem interested in the less-than-warm welcome. Ignoring the pumpkin juice in front of him, he reached into his cloak, pulled out a flask and took a long draught from it. When he lifted up his arm to drink, his cloak lifted off the ground by a few inches and, below the table, was several inches of wooden leg that ended in a clawed foot. Dumbledore cleared his throat.

"As I was saying, we are to have the honour of hosting a very exciting event over the coming months, an event which has not been held for one over a century. It is my very great pleasure to inform you that the Triwizard Tournament will be taking place at Hogwarts this year."

Dumbledore was once again interrupted, this time by Fred Weasley, who shouted, "You're JOKING!" The two words broke the tension in the Hall as everyone broke out into laughter and Dumbledore chuckled appreciatively.

"I am not joking Mr Weasley, although I did hear an excellent one over the summer about-" Dumbledore stopped suddenly as he heard McGonagall clear her throat rather loudly behind him. "But… maybe now isn't the time…no… Where was I? Ah…yes, the Triwizard Tournament… Well, some of you will not know about what this Tournament involves, so I hope those who do know will forgive me for giving a short explanation and allow their attention to wander freely."

"The Triwizard Tournament was first established some seven hundred years ago, as a friendly competition between the schools of wizardry worldwide. A champion was selected to represent each of the three schools that would participate at one time- usually Hogwarts, Beauxbatons and Durmstrang- and the three champions competed in three magical tasks. Schools took turns to host the Tournament once every five years, and it was generally agreed to be a most excellent way of establishing ties between young witches and wizards of different nationalities, that is, until the death toll mounted so high that the Tournament was discontinued." Dumbledore paused.

"Death toll?!" Hermoine whispered to Harry and Ron in shock.

"There have been several attempts over the centuries to reinstate the Tournament, none of which have been very successful. However, our own Department of International Magical Co-operation and Magical Games and Sports have decided that the time is ripe for another attempt and have worked hard over the summer to ensure that no champion will find him or herself in mortal danger. This time, we have Shino Academy with students hailing all the way from Japan, and Hetalia World Academy which, even more interestingly, has students from all over the world. Their students and professors will be arriving in October, and the selection of the three champions will take place at Halloween. An impartial judge will decide which students are most worthy to compete for the Tournament, the glory of their school and a thousand Galleons personal prize money." Dumbledore had to pause as a buzz of excitement rose in the Great Hall, with everyone visualised themselves as the Hogwarts Champion. It died down when Dumbledore raised his voice even more and began to speak once more.

"Eager though I know all of you will be to bring the Triwizard Cup to Hogwarts, the Heads of the participating schools, along with the Ministry of Magic, have agreed to impose an age restriction on the contenders this year. Only students who are of age will be allowed to put forward their names for consideration. This is a measure we feel is necessary, given that the Tournament tasks will still be difficult and dangerous, no matter what the precautions we take, and it is highly unlikely that students below sixth and seventh year will be able to cope with them. I will personally be ensuring that no underage student hoodwinks our impartial judge into making them Hogwarts Champion. I therefore beg you not to waste your time if you are underage. The delegations from Shino Academy and Hetalia World Academy will be arriving in October and remaining with us for the greater part of this year. I know that you will extend every courtesy to our foreign guests while they are here with us and will give your whole-hearted support to the Hogwarts' Champion once he or she is selected. And now, it's late, and I know how important it is to all of you to be alert and rested as you enter your lessons tomorrow morning. Now, bed time, chop chop!" Dumbledore finished, dismissing all of them with the last two words.

Everyone got up and left the Great Hall. Mostly, everyone was talking about the Triwizard Tournament. Those of age were discussing about entering while the others who were still underage were angry and disappointed at not being able to compete. Several, such as the Weasley twins, had already come up with plans on how to get in, the most popular being a simple aging potion or a spell.

* * *

The days passed quickly for the Golden Trio, with the only interesting lessons being those during Defence Against the Dark Arts, where Mad-Eye Moody had shown them the three Unforgivable Curses, all on their very first lesson. At least he had seemed to know what he was teaching, unlike certain teachers they had had before. Soon, the day when the other schools would arrive came and Harry, Ron and Hermoine rushed down to the Entrance Hall where the Heads of Houses were lining up their students.

"Weasley, straighten your hat and Miss Patil, take that ridiculous thing out of your hair." Professor McGonagall instructed sternly as she passed them. Parvati scowled, but removed the large ornamental butterfly that was on the end of her plait. "Follow me please. First-years in front…no pushing…" Professor McGonagall said. They filed down the front steps and lined up in front of the castle. It was a cold, clear evening; dusk was falling and a pale, translucent-looking moon was already shining over the Forbidden Forest. Harry, standing between Ron and Hermoine in the fourth row from the front, saw Dennis Creevy positively shivering with anticipation among the first years.

"Nearly six." Ron said, checking his watch and then staring down the drive which led to the front gates. "How do you reckon they're coming? The train?"

"I doubt it." Hermoine replied.

"How then? Broomsticks?" Harry suggested, looking up at the starry sky.

"I don't think so… Not from that far away…" Hermoine answered thoughtfully.

"A Portkey? Or they could just Apparate…" Ron suggested.

"You can't Apparate inside the Hogwarts grounds, how often do I have to tell you that?" Hermoine asked impatiently.

The three of them scanned the darkening grounds excitedly, but nothing was moving; everything was still, silent and quiet as usual. Harry was starting to feel cold… He wished they would hurry up…

Just as he thought that, a huge circle appeared on the ground in front of them. A huge building that looked like a small castle rose from the circle, slowly but surely. Soon, the entire building appeared and the doors opened. From the building, ten people walked out. They all wore very different clothes and seemed to come from different countries. Even weirder was that they all seemed to be dressed in Muggle clothing. The first, seeming to be their Headmaster, was wearing what looked like an ancient Roman battle armour. He had curly brown hair and a twinkle in his eye that rivalled Dumbledore's. However, there was a certain depth to his eyes, making him seem older than he looked, like he had seen many things in the world. Behind him, the students stood in a tight group, making it difficult to see what they looked like.

"Professor Dumbledore, it has been awhile." Rome spoke first, breaking the silence.

"Yes, it has. I see that time has been kinder to you than it has been to me, Professor Vargas. Quite a building you have behind you." Dumbledore replied.

"It is, isn't it? We would have brought the whole castle but then it would need too much magic to transport here. It was hard enough as it already id at this point, especially to Arthur. He is the best at magic after all… I hope you don't mind us leaving it here." Rome replied. England made a face at his words. Yes, he was a little worn from using that much magic, but he did not like Rome treating him like the child he was when he was a part of the Roman Empire, when Rome separated him from his brothers, even though he did look the size now. To make things more believable, all nine of them had shrunk to the size of seventeen year olds.

"Of course not. I'll have the house elves clean it up for you." Dumbledore said.

"That won't be necessary. We can handle it by ourselves." Rome replied. After all, they had important government papers in the rooms and it wouldn't be wise for anyone to see those, not even Dumbledore. All this time, the Golden Trio had been observing the students from Hetalia World Academy. They were all males and looked very different from each other.

'Well… Dumbledore did mention that they are from all over the world after all…' Harry thought to himself.

"Is Professor Urahara here yet?" Rome asked, keeping up with the pretence.

"Not yet, I think they should be here soon. Why don't you go to the Great Hall to wait?" Dumbledore asked.

"Don't worry, we'll wait." Rome replied when England shook his head. Even though Rome was proud of his grandsons, it was obvious that England knew better in what to do when they were here. It is his magic school after all.

"If you prefer." Dumbledore replied. Of course, he knew that this was just so that they could ensure that everyone managed to get here without trouble, but that was something that they could not allow the school population to know just yet. As soon as Dumbledore spoke those words, however, a pair of Japanese styled doors appeared out of nowhere. It opened and a man walked out, followed by five other people. That man, their assumed Headmaster, was weird enough. He was wearing a green and white striped hat and coat and held his fan continuously, often hiding half his face behind it.

The five students behind him all wore clothes of roughly the same design. The main colour was black with white trimmings. At least, that seemed to be the case with the two females in their group. One of the other students, a young-looking boy, was wearing something similar, only with a white coat-like item. As if that didn't make him stand out enough, his hair was snow white and his eyes were cold and a teal colour. The other two students looked much older. One of them had orange hair that could easily have him be mistaken for a Weasley if it had any more red added into his hair colour, which seemed oddly natural. He wore a similar outfit as the others, except that his was completely black. All four of them had what looked like swords strapped to either their backs or hanging at their waists. The last of them looked the most different of all. He wore simple rectangular-framed glasses but his uniform seemed more elaborate than the others and their entire thing was white, instead of black, complete with even a small white cape.

"Professor Dumbledore! It has been some time." Urahara said. "Headmaster Yamamoto apologises for not being here personally. There were some things that needed him to remain behind. I'll be here in his place."

'So, that man isn't their Headmaster?' Harry asked himself.

"Of course we accept his apology. He always seemed to be a busy man, especially with such a big place to run." Dumbledore said, smiling, as though sharing an inside joke. Which he, in fact, was. "Now, let's all go into the Great Hall where the feast can start shall we?"

Nodding, they walked towards the Great Hall, the guests being in front while the entire of Hogwarts followed behind politely.

**Note: So, was this worth the wait? I hope it was... I'm hoping for at least one more review before I update again. I plan to update in about... two weeks? That should give me some time to update my other fanfic... See you all next time!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Note: I don't have too much time for this so I'll just get to the point. My exams are coming up so this will be the last chapter that will be coming up for about a month. The usual disclaimer applies: I do not own Harry Potter, Bleach or Hetalia.**

When the Golden Trio entered the Great Hall, they realised that neither Shino Academy nor Hetalia World Academy were there. Taking his place behind the podium, Dumbledore spread out his hands as silver plates appeared in front of them.

"Before we start our feast, let's officially give our guests a warm welcome! Firstly, Hetalia World Academy!" Dumbledore announced. The double doors of the Great Hall opened and the nations walked in, with Rome leading the way. Now that they were standing in a line, everyone could see them clearly, making the fact that they weren't wearing robes even more obvious. The person standing right behind their 'Headmaster' looked British. He had messy blond hair that could rival Harry's and bright green eyes that seemed to reflect the green fields of their country, beneath gigantic eyebrows that would usually look weird on others, but complimented his overall look very well. He wore a dark green outfit with a black belt and tie.

Behind him was another student with dirt blond hair. He had a gravity defying cowlick that stood up defiantly and wore rectangular shaped glasses. Over his outfit, he wore an old American bomber jacket with a large number fifty on the back. The next person seemed almost like a ghost. He seemed to be literally translucent like the ghost that were flying around them. He too had a cowlick that hung down from the side instead and also wore glasses.

Behind him was a male student – or was he? He had shoulder-length, blond, wavy hair and bright blue eyes with a stubble on his chin. He also wore a flamboyant blue top with bright red pants. The next student was very tall and very scary looking. Even though it was not remotely cold in the Great Hall, he was wearing a long coat and a scarf to go along with it. He had a childish smile plastered onto his face, one that only made him look even scarier. Not only that, was he carrying a pipe in his hand?

Behind him was someone that everyone had assumed was the only female in their group. However, looking at the student more clearly, they noticed that the student was in fact, male. He looked Asian and had rather long brown hair that was tied into a low ponytail. He was wearing a red top with rather long, oversized sleeves with brown pants and black flats. All in all, he looked oriental, Asian, more specifically, Chinese. The young man behind him was also obviously Asian. He was wearing a spotless white suit with gold trimmings and black shoes. His black hair was in a neat simple design and his brown eyes were expressionless, his face stoic.

Behind him was a student in a blue outfit and a black tie with brown shoes. He had light brown hair that had an odd curl that stuck out from the side. His eyes seemed completely closed and yet, he was able to see what he was doing and where he was going…

The last student from Hetalia World Academy had short blond hair that was slicked back. He was wearing a dark green outfit along with the German Iron Cross. He had stern bright blue eyes and his face was set in a serious expression. When they reached the front of the Hall, Rome turned to face the student population with the other nations standing on either side of him.

"It's good to finally see Hogwarts, and a pleasure to see you again, Dumbledore." Rome said, acting his part. In truth, it was the first time they had met.

"Same to you, Professor Vargas. Why don't you introduce your students?" Dumbledore replied, playing along.

"Of course." Rome said, nodding towards England who stepped forward. This was something they had rehearsed after all.

"I am Arthur Kirkland from England."

America followed after. "I'm Alfred F. Jones from the United States of America and I'm the HERO!" He said, much to the amusement of the student population of Hogwarts.

"I'm Matthew Williams, from Canada." Canada said, barely heard by everyone.

"I'm Francis Bonnefoy, from France~" France said, winking like the flirt he was.

"I'm Ivan Bravinsky from Russia. You will all become one with Mother Russia da?" The last statement caused many shivers around the Great Hall.

"I'm Wang Yao from China aru." China said, before Russia could go on any further.

"I am Honda Kiku from Japan. It's nice to meet you." Japan said, bowing politely.

"Ve~ I'm Feliciano Vargas from Italy. It's nice to meet all of you!" Italy said cheerfully, waving enthusiastically.

"I am Ludwig Beilschmidt from Germany." Germany finished.

"Let's give them a round of applause to welcome our guests from Shino Academy. If the nine of you would like to take a seat at one of the tables…" Dumbledore gestured.

The 'students' nodded and walked away, led by England while Rome took his spot at the front table. England led the nations to the Gryffindor table. "Hi, may we sit here?" England asked Hermoine who replied with an enthusiastic nod and made to make space for the nine of them.

"Thanks." England said as they sat down.

Ron was just about to ask them about their 'unusual' clothing when Dumbledore started talking again. "Next, Shino Academy!" Dumbledore announced, at which Urahara and the three Shinigami, Ichigo and Ishida entered the Great Hall, forming a horizontal line when they got to the front as well.

"Professor Urahara, it's good to see you here. Perhaps you could introduce yourselves…" Dumbledore introduced.

"Of course, Professor Dumbledore." Urahara replied, gesturing for the five of them to start.

"My name is Hitsugaya Toshiro. It's a pleasure to meet you." Hitsugaya started, bowing slightly.

"I am Momo Hinamori. It's nice to meet you." Hinamori continued, bowing as well.

"I am Kuchiki Rukia. It's nice to meet you." Rukia said, following Hitsugaya and Hinamori.

"I am Kurosaki Ichigo. Nice to meet you all." Ichigo said, nodding at them.

"I am Ishida Uryu." Ishida said, also inclining his head.

"Why don't you take a seat first? It must have been quite a journey from Japan." Dumbledore said as Urahara, too, took his place at the front table. Hitsugaya nodded and bowed in thanks before leading everyone to a random table that happened to be Ravenclaw.

"Ladies and gentlemen, ghosts and, most particularly, guests. I have great pleasure in welcoming all of you to Hogwarts. I hope and trust that your stay here will be both comfortable and enjoyable. The Tournament will officially be opened at the end of the feast. I now invite you all to eat, drink and make yourselves at home!" Dumbledore said and sat down as food appeared on all the tables.

"Whoa… what is with the different types of food this year?" Ron asked, staring at the spread of foreign food.

"Well, we do have international guests…" Hermoine pointed out.

"Dude! They even have hamburgers! They aren't as bad as your cooking are they Artie?" America asked.

"My name is Arthur you git! And my cooking is perfectly fine!" England protested.

"Ve~ this pasta is really good!" Italy chose this time to comment.

"Then this food is safe to eat aru." China quipped.

"Hey!" England protested yet again. Everyone laughed and started eating. At the Ravenclaw table, Hitsugaya was drinking his tea calmly, trying to ignore the usual bickering between Ichigo and Rukia. Hinamori, too, ate quietly as did Ishida, although he did occasionally add his own comments to the ongoing argument.

In the middle of the feast, two men walked into the Great Hall, taking the last two empty seats at the front table.

"Ludo Bagman and Mr Crouch? What are they doing here?" Harry asked looking up.

"Well, they organised the tournament, so it only makes sense that they would be judging as well." Hermoine replied.

When they finished eating, Dumbledore stood again. There was a slight sense of excitement and tension in the Hall now and Fred and George Weasley were even leaning forward and staring at Dumbledore with Great concentration.

"The moment has come. The Triwizard Tournament is about to start." Dumbledore started.

**Note: Sorry to leave you guys with a cliffhanger like that. And for about a month too. Please forgive me! Review if you want the next chapter to come up right after my exams! See you next time!**


End file.
